Pretty, but Unpretty
Pretty, but Unpretty is the fifth episode of the first season of Better Than Revenge. Plot Jasmine walks down the hall with Vanessa and sees a guy. Vanessa rolls her eyes and pokes him. the guy turns around and sees the girls. Vanessa calls him pretty cute and he smiles. Soon, he moves out of the way and walks away. Daniel walks down the hall when he sees a girl, he decides to run over to her. the girl smiles. They introduce themselves and Caitlin starts to flirt with him. Soon Caitlin leaves and Daniel walks over to Gwen. Gwen and Daniel have a short conversation and then Gwen walks to her next class. Daniel walks around the place, and he sees another pretty girl. The girl walks to him and smiles. They introduce themselves and Daniel tells Michelle about him meeting Jasmine, Vanessa, Caitlin, and Gwen. Michelle tells Daniel about how he shouldn't like Caitlin and then she walks to her next class. Caitlin and Daniel meet again. Daniel tells Cait about other girls we has met, and Caitlin starts to listen when she hears the word Michelle. Caitlin starts to tell bad things about Michelle to make Daniel not like her. Soon Caitlin goes to her next class. Daniel walks to his dorm to his computer and starts typing something. Joey walks next to him and tells him that they are now roommates. Vanessa bangs on the door and confronts Joey about writing about her, Jasmine, and Daniel in his fanfiction account, PayJoey69. It's 7:00 and Daniel runs into Caitlin's room. They make out and Mark walks in on them. Mark yells at them and pushes Daniel out the room. The next day, Daniel's lists come out. Caitlin is overjoyed to be #1 on the pretty list. She rubs it in Michelle's face even though Michelle was #3 on the pretty list. Katherine, Sofia, and Virginia are furious to be the first 3 on the ugly list. Jasmine (who is #2) walks down the hall with her list. Gwen accidentally bumps into her and sees her list. Jasmine tells her about it and tells her she's on the pretty list. Vanessa walks away and bumps into Joey. Joey asks her to prom and she doesn't accept. The bitches continue to complain about being on the ugly list in the bathroom. Cait walks in and laughs at them. Soon Cait and the bitches start to argue. They decide to have an interview and they interview Mark, Andrew, Joey, and Daniel. During Joey's interview, Jasmine and Vanessa walk in. Jasmine tells them off saying that they can't handle an insult. Soon Vanessa and Jasmine both leave. Quotes Vanessa: Ugh. Guys suck. /pokes Daniel/ You're in our way. Daniel: /turns around/ Am I? Vanessa: Eh, you're pretty cute. Jasmine: Now. Are you going to move or what? Daniel moves and walks away. Vanessa: Ahh, cuteness. Caitlin: So. Got a girlfriend? Daniel:No, why? Caitlin:Maybe, just maybe. If you need one, I'm here. /winks/ Caitlin:Hi Daniel. It's so, surprising to meet you again. /smiles/ Did you meet any other girls? Daniel: Yeah Caitlin: "Who did you meet?" Daniel: I met a girl named Michelle Jackson and the one that just walked away, uh Gwen. Oh and two girls named Jasmine and Vanessa. Caitlin: Michelle... Jackson? Daniel: Yeah. She didn't seem to like you much Caitlin: She made out with a turkey in 5th grade. Daniel:Okay... Caitlin: Oh, and in 6th grade, she had her period, and didn't bring anything, and there was blood everywhere. Daniel: Uh Caitlin: Oh, and in 8th grade she had this poster of P!NK, and well, you don't wanna know the rest. She collected dead dogs in 10th grade. Daniel: This information is too much. It's disgusting. Caitlin: I'm sorry. I could get all that information out of your head soon. Just come to my room at 7:00, and we'll discuss some things, and maybe not discuss things. Daniel: Okay. Caitlin: Well, I have class. Bye. Daniel: Bye. Joey: How do you get girls to like you? Like, seriously. I am a hot guy, but well. Daniel: \shrugs\ I guess they just do ''Vanessa knocks on the door. '''Vanessa': JOEY Joey: Yes. My sweet love Vanessa is here! <3 Vanessa: Open the door. '' '''Joey': Okay, my sweet love. He opens the door. Vanessa: You sick perv. Joey: What did I do? '' '''Vanessa':Read your fanfiction. PayJoey69 Joey: Um.....th--that's not mine. '' '''Daniel': Okay, wait a second. Boys write fanfiction? 'Joey: 'Yes. ' '''Vanessa': and the one he wrote about me shouldn't be on it! Vanessa: OR JASMINE. Joey: You love me, too much. Daniel stands up and walks over to them. Daniel: So he writes fanfiction about you and you don't slap him or something? Vanessa: and he wrote something about you! Daniel walks to his computer and looks up PayJoey69. Vanessa: Like, mine was worst. Joey: Nessa, let's make babies. Vanessa: Hell to the no. Caitlin: ''Have you ever made out with a girl before?'' Daniel: ''Yeah.' ''Caitlin: '''''Do you want to do it again? Caitlin: I always knew I was hot. Ew. Michelle, pretty? At least I'm number 1, and she's lower than me. ''Michelle walks down the hall with her list. Cait walks up to her. '''Caitlin: 'Told ya I'm hotter than you. 'Michelle:' Whatever. At least I'm not on the ugly side. 'Caitlin:' Still hotter then you. Gwen: What's that? Jasmine:A pretty/ugly list Vanessa:Um, a list Vanessa:What number am I? Vanessa: Who's prettiest? Jasmine:Caitlin Scott. Gwen:Who's that? Jasmine:Caitlin Scott. How do I begin to explain Caitlin Scott? Vanessa:When she met Katy Perry, I had to keep her from screaming Jasmine:She want's to do a car commercial...in Japan Vanessa:She made out with her best friend's brother Jasmine:And they are no longer best friend's Gwen:That's sad Vanessa:Once I saw her buy a preggo test...for me. It was awesome Joey: /on his knee/''Vanessa, will you take me to prom?'' Vanessa: Sure-'' '''Joey': YES. I TOLD MY MOM I COULD GET A HOT GIRL. Vanessa: ''-Once I get purple and orange hair'' Joey: Let's go to the salon! Vanessa: /pat's Joey's shoulder/ Nice try /walks away/ Katherine: Then who made it? Sofia: Was it Hoey? No if it was him we would've been pretty. Caitlin': I don't know. Virginia: \rolls eyes He has the biggest crush ever on us. Katherine: One of your friends, perhaps? Caitlin: Michelle? Because she is NOT my friend. Katherine: No, a guy. Suddenly, Gwen walks into the bathroom to wash her hands. She sees the argument between Cait and the bitches. Caitlin: Andrew? Katherine: You're friends with that THING? Sofia: Ew. I knew you were dumb but not that dumb. Gwen: Are you guys talking about Andrew Coles? Sofia: Yes. '' '''Cait': No, I actually think Andrew is godzilla in disguise. Gwen: That boy is a creep. Creepy enough to make a list like this. Cait: Maybe it was Mark. Sofia: Who that guy you slept with? Cait: Maybe. Katherine:Yes, she slept with him. And maybe. Mark:Why am I here? Katherine: We are trying to figure out who made the list? Now answer my question. '' '''Mark': What question? Katherine:Do you find Caitlin Scott attractive? Virginia: Because your little girlfriend was ranked prettiest on the list. Mark:Good for her. Now what? Virginia: What are your feelings about the other girl on the list? Caitlin: Very good for me. Mark:Who else is on the list? Virginia hands Mark a copy of the list. Mark:I don't know a Gwen, Michelle is my sister, and Jasmine and Vanessa are fine. Sofia:What about the uglies? Mark: I don't know a Jenny, Jayla, or Destane. And Sofia, Virginia, and Katherine aren't ugly. Virginia: I know, I'm far from ugly. Caitlin: Ugh, next person. Mark smirks then leaves. Sofia: ANDREW COLES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! Virginia: EW! Andrew: Did I die and go to heaven, because I'm in a room full of angels. Sofia: You fail at flirting Sofia:I know I am gorgeous. No need to tell. Katherine, Virginia: ''Us and Sofia are the only pretty ones in this college. We know.'' Sofia:HOEY PAYNE GET IN HERE Lists Pretty: #Caitlin #Jasmine #Michelle #Vanessa #Gwen Ugly: #Katherine #Virginia #Sofia #Destane #Jayla #Jenny Trivia *This is the first appearance of Daniel Spencer, Jenny Evans, and Mikayla Pollack. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Television series